Playstation All-Stars: Coles
by MrSilhouette
Summary: Cole MacGrath and his Evil self will be fighting and or befriending other All-stars. How will he win this tournament? How will he handle others? Is Evil Cole actually Evil? Maybe
1. Chapter 1 Good Thoughts

Chapter 1: Good Thoughts

The Beast, the entire point I was even given these powers, causing chaos and fear across the entire world, even Kuo is afraid and all I know is that I have to be the one to destroy this monster to think that I really had a choice to side with him then, what would be the point in losing everything I had before the blast. I felt uneasy but ready to take on this monster I couldn't help but think of what was going to happen, I imagined all kinds of possibilities of how this would from best to the worst scenario. I heard Nix and Zeke talk but I just couldn't help but think about how bad this could end up, Zeke told Nix and I to go charge the RFI at the nearest substation, we had to get ready for the fight ahead fast. We went through town to reach LaRoach's boats to set after the substation 'why'd it have be near water' was one big fear that mustered up, either way the fact that I just needed to sit there for a few minutes gave me some sort of respite as I tried to keep my mind off the fact that even if I succeed in defeating The Beast I'm going to die. This felt as overwhelming as it did when Kessler told me that this was what my entire point living thus far was for this fight, but this thought was quickly put off as I saw the destruction of the town ahead, I knew I couldn't leave just let the world go up in flames, I'll have to put in my all into this fight. LaRoache's men launched rockets at The Beast while he was destroying the substation. "Too late, man" Nix told as she got back the boat just then John turn around to get after us, he started to charge up his ball fire, LaRoach and his men were going to try and slow him down that's one sacrifice that helped me know that I had to this sooner rather than later.

Jumping from boat to boat until we made to shore, I saw John just tear through LaRoach's men like they were nothing, while there were many with RPG shooting straight at him not making any dent, I had to move to the next substation fast. Once we made it I had bad feeling in my gut as showed showed as fast as we arrived, just seeing him casually walk up like he was damn well near invincible was scary sure, but I knew that I had to take him on and make sure that this time I don't lose. I Started firing as he started charging up and then out of nowhere everything started gravitating toward his fist. Men, debis, heck even my lightning bolts then, he just grabbed me, I threw rockets at his face. He tried his best to keep me from shooting but after all the powers I gained from the journey for Blast Cores, I doubt he could have me stopped. He dropped me and I fell on my back, winded, but I kept firing until part of his face exploded "turn back, Cole!" Kuo told me through my phone as she showed up and started shooting at Nix. I won't go easy on her not after this I just threw grenades to keep her at bay while the RFI charged then John stood up for round two. 'This is gonna hurt a lot.' I thought to myself, I started by trying to take a shot but to my surprise he just repulsed us away and then the gravity he emitted was getting pulled toward his fist again and that's when I started to continue shooting then his fist dropped and I plummeted back to the roof "I'm not going to die for this, Cole!" Kuo shouted as she fired towards me. I kept my focus on The Beast if he goes down then it should be easy to charge RFI, I stunned him then I brought down the thunder, literally, but Nix surprised me by just charging forward shouting with anger at John, Kuo blocked her attack, now I was on my own. I grabbed the RFI and said " You're next " while John was stunned, I ran and I told Zeke that Nix is dead he told me to keep going, on my way to the Chapel I saw the Militia giving me cover fire they said "Go get him , Electric Man!" now I know how much fear pulls people together. I put the RFI in the makeshift power module and it was fixed within seconds and before I activated it, I decided to get my revenge just before I this battle. I dropped down to face him for the last time but his gravity pulled me in, making me have to use my static thrusters no words were said I just took some shots and kept firing before he could even try though by the time he fell, he was too weak to get to me. "Do it" Kuo said simply as she just started sobbing I tried to comfort her, she told me how scared she was I couldn't say I blamed her, but now was the for me to finish this. I took a bit to mentally prepare myself ,as I activated the RFI I felt a rush of power then ,it felt as if my entire being was ripped from my body I saw pain across John and Kuo then just a light.

I thought I could hear Zeke's voice but as it continued it sounded more and more like mine "HEY" it shouted angrily "You really want to lay down all day?" it asked annoyed "Who the hell are you?" I asked back "I'm your conscious." it said sarcastically as I opened my eyes I was still in New Marais everything looked normal, but I didn't see the guy talking to me "Where are you?" I asked out loud "uh, I don't know which roof is this?" it asked rhetorically, but there was no body around me "But there's no one here." I said "I mean there's you and me." it replied "That's confusing me even more than what happened to New Marais." I said angrily "Clearly nothing happened, how is that confusing?" it asked "That's the point nothing happened I mean I just killed The Beast." I stated "uh, Which Beast?" it asked confused "What do you mean which beast? The one with like a lava look" I tried to describe clearly "oh, You mean John yeah he's gone, but like you sure you killed him?" "Yeah I used the RFI all conduits should be dead" "Wait you used the RFI ,hahaha, that's awesome what was the look on his face like?" it asked while laughing out loud "You know you still haven't answered my question of who are you?" "Fine, ruin some of the fun, I'm the Beast" it stated like it was trying to spook me "but here's the twist man I also you." it said nonchalantly as I raised my hands without control,they looked paler than usual with some vains showing, then they sparked red showing off the color "What the?" I looked in shock, first time I've ever seen my lightning change color then the lightning changed into a sort of fire that reminded me of Nix's powers "wait, if you're me then how or why are you in my head, if you're in my head?" "I dunno you could also be in my head." "Don't say stuff like that hurting my mind" I responded. "I'm sorry for not showing up sooner" boomed in a newer voice "Great another voice in our head" I said disappointed "No, I'm not Mr. MacGrath I'm here to invite you to a Contest of All-stars, hope you agree as I went through the trouble bringing you back to a point of which you could've had all the power you acquired." Purple Head showed up out of nowhere "Wait you put another me in my head" "Well how else would you have those powers plus I get the addition of two contestants for my cast of All-stars" He said confidently "What if I don't want to be in this contest?" "You can continue what you wanted to do here" this made me wonder about what I could do here "Wait if it's a contest then there must be a prize" the other me asked "ah, yes it could be what you desire, a power if you will." "ooh, I'll join this seems like a great prize" the other me said "You sure that's a good idea?" "Come on if I don't someone else will am I right?" He said smugly, this made me realize that he has a point, the point of another monster with out to destroy the world"Fine I'll join" "Great I'll take you both to your new temporary housing".

There was a flash of white, but as I opened my eyes, everything looked like it was a blast from the past on one side of the room it was full of some mementos from Empire City like the poster of me standing heroically with lightning in my hand and some photos of the aftermath of the Blast and progressed into some New Marais Mementos like some of the weapons I got like the samurai sword. On the other side of the room it looks as if everything took a darker turn, the Heroic poster was a now me staring straight at you with half my face a skull and a Reaper Jacket pinned to the wall. What was kind of disturbing me was the middle of the room there was one bed with the two posters mentioned earlier but instead they had a marker drawing scribbled on to change the posters,the heroic one had a broken heart in over in and the Evil one just had a question mark, but above those were some pictures pinned to a wardrobe, I recognized that were some of Kessler's life moments it felt as though our ''host'' would consider us the same in a sense. I just decided end this day "Coming back the dead is kind of tiring" I yawned as I sat on the bed "Speak for yourself… don't correct me" the other me said.

 **A/N: I'll most likely have the POV change in between Cole and Evil Cole I may also have the POV for Evil Cole be the main one as I him better seems somewhat easier to write for but I might make him more complicated 3.I would consider Evil Cole to be a more dominate personality because of his want for if anyone has an idea for what they could called so I could differentiate the two of them would help a lot.P.S sorry in advace for any of my bad spelling or grammer**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Memories

Chapter 2: Bad Memories

John White, The Beast, a monster I was made to kill, but now I'm helping just make more conduits 3 hours before hand I betrayed my friends and allies for this if I was my old self I would have never done this, but now here he is about to tell me his plan to destroy the RFI.

"Glad you're here MacGrath, knew you'd come to understand" he said as Kuo and I walked up to him "Of course" I lied through my teeth. I knew I sacrificed everything I had just to kill him something I never agreed to, but I swear I would take him down, he caused my life to take a long spiral down. Best way to take him down, stab him in the back even if it meant sacrificing more people I'll promise myself that I'll never let anyone get that much power and if I stay dead who would take down the next person that get this power.

"Agent Kuo's help is unexpected, but welcome."John said "Really good to see you again, John." Kuo replied, I feel a drain in electricity, "Damn, they cut the power." I stated "Zeke, I'm going to go find him." Kuo said as she left "Relax, my powers will amplify yours." As he transformed into his lava-like form. As soon as he transformed rockets fired his way, I knew there turning back now.

As I ran in his direction his the powers he emitted made as if I could fly with the static thrusters, we made our way forward rampaging our way to find the RFI, "I always admired your courage Cole, to do things that must be done" it made me sick knowing that as true as that statement was, those "things" always bags regret."I'm still amazed at the things conduits can do" John admitted what amazes me more is what kind of power he got aposed my electicity problem.

"Cole!" Nix shouted "Get out of my, Cole" after that whole betrayal thing I knew how she would be pissed to see me "The Beast needs to die" My ex-fan told me she couldn't be more right, "Don't make me hurt you too" yeah but that way she wanted to him would kill me too I had to take her down fast.

John fell to his knees as I made my way up to her platform, what weirded me out was how she could aim the RFI in my direction must have been one of Zeke's improvements. Once I made it the top I swing my amp slightly injuring her, but she flew to another building so I had to lightning tether my way over then brought my amp over head.

"Look around Cole, The Beast is destroying the city, he has to die we need your help" trying to win my help with no anvil as much as I wanted to I won't let my self die for flew from building to building I had shoot first wasting some energy using some bolts and rockets to hit her as I chased. I gave enough time for John to get back on his feet so I made my way back to his side.

"The RFI still poses as a threat to me" "Lucky you got on your side" "We're going to have to destroy it" "Yeah ,well maybe you shouldn't have killed her pets" I said defending Nix if she still had them then there would've been a chance of her helping us. We continued on destroying everything in our path, making our past LaRoach's men.

" I didn't mean to attack you at Empire City, my body was still new" he told me breaking a short awkward silence some how I doubt he meant considering I drained to Blast Sphere with him caught in the cross fire, "It's fine, I did shoot first" technically."Cole, there's a large force ahead I'll have to use the Ray field blast" now he's giving his powers names cool "a warm up before the show" I responded "It helps to think of them as dead" not for me, not anymore.

I called Kuo back as I felt a rush of energy shoot up "Did you power the city back up?" "I guess you say that" "Did you kill Zeke?" "No he wasn't there" "What?" "Why don't we look on Bright side" she hung up, well we might be boned, now they can power up the RFI great. We stopped "Getting warmed up?" "Yeah" John stood as he was about to use his power when out of nowhere Nix shot him with the RFI

"Damn it Nix" I went up to her position as I did she threw her own grenades at me, didn't stop me though as I hit her quickly with my ampnot wanting to waste my energy with she zipped away she threaten me by saying "I'm going to stop you here, Cole" "I be surprised if you do Nix" I countered as I chased from roof to roof. I guess last time she was going easy on because she was throwing most of her tricks at me,now I'll try to throw me powers into my mix of attacks It seemed to help enough. She avoided me with ease and go away from me fast get some guys to cover her I got pissed and decided to end it quickly with a lightning strike, she tanked that to my surprise and fled again she's at least smart enough to not fight me in a fair fight."You gonna kill me Cole? Can you live with that?" she asked "I think I'll manage" I replied while shooting at her until she finally stopped at one roof nearly making a full circle around the area knocking me off with grenades, she took off barely making it out, John got back up and we continued to go through town.

As we moved towards the chapel Kuo called me "Can you believe the Rebels and Militia are fighting side by side" "They know their about to die so what's their rivalry compared to what we have" I responded fear of death is usually what brings people together. John charged up again then like every other time Nix butted in "I'll take care of John you go get Nix" "Damn, Right I will" I said fighting my way through the I made it to the top of the Chapel tried to talk to Nix "Come on, we don't need to do this, Nix you could help us" I tried to convince her " I ain't letting that thing live another day, 'sides if he makes everyone a conduit then that makes me a nobody again", great now I have to kill her.

She threw some grenades at me and when I got to close she would push me back so my options were to keep my distance and shoot some rockets "Ah we had some fun didn't we baby" she said "Yeah but you chose the wrong side on this one" I lied again as we fought "I was so wrong about you" she yelled at me as she charged at me with a Firebird strike, I countered with my own, she was about to die as I threw her down about to electrocute her, I looked away from her as she died yelling in pain.

The RFI rolled away as Zeke picked it staring at me "Half as long..." "...Twice as bright" "I gotta try" "I know" he shot me I hesitated to shoot him as he kept shooting me, not making a wound on me. I finally shot making him jumped back in pain keeping his six-shooter trained on me about to shoot, I hit first as he fell onto the ground to, picking himself up enough to shoot me I gave him a free shot just to say "Sorry" as he died. I picked up the RFI out of his hands, Kuo flew in with John behind her guess it would be too late to use it here and now, I dropped it and destroyed it with my amp. John spoke up "Cole I can't, I can't keep doing this anymore" as he leaned to the side of the building looking somber "What? After all of this?" A hint of anger as I asked "No! I believe in the plan, but I'm so tired I had enough killing, I should have died a long time ago" If he did none of this would have happened "But I know you. If I gave you this powe you would see through it" then it felt as if I was charging John motioned his hands and a red aura surrounded me.

I woke up holding my head as if this was a nightmare I knew it wasn't I've become The Beast I feel like I did back in Empire City my powers feel out of control and I don't know what to do with them unlike John I don't want to go with his "plan" but it felt as though it was the only way I could stop the plague not to mention the world would become Empire City. A place of chaos, I didn't want that to happen again, not to become Kessler to give random people powers and make so many people in the world hate me for all the death I'll bring. I hope this power that the purple guy is willing to give is strong enough to help with the plague and if I do win then I better stay in the past to change all my choices before they happen cause now I regret everything. One thing me and John could probably agree on.

I waited for my "good" version to wake up and get out of room because I don't him waking up in the middle of a discussion or some thing making us explain this whole situation so I would prefer to just be the voice in his head and make him do my dirty work so this will be easier for me."Ugh, where am I? Oh right. You awake too?" "Yep, now lets see if this place has got a cafeteria or if we're just prisoners in a highly decorated cell" "we better not be prisoners that would suck" "so would being caught talking to yourself" that shut him up fast. As we made it to cafeteria there were a lot more people than I would have figured there be like, a guy spiky green hair with an orange ferret on his shoulder, a man with red tattoos, and a flat thing with casual clothes were wondering around with trays but it looks like we got here somewhat late. When we arrived in line it was only us and a surprisingly normal looking guy, he had a brown shirt with rolled up sleeves, blues jeans and a holster at his belt, he turned around and noticed me "oh, Hey some one who doesn't look like a freak" he said out loud, no one look at him, "You'd think that, but when you get to know you'd think otherwise" the other me replied "Of course with my luck you're a guy guarding some ancient secret that could destroy a part of humanity" "Okay that's way off, if anything I saved humanity" "Okay so you won't kill me" "Not unless I need to kill you" "Thanks that's reassuring, anyway names Nate" "Cole"

We sat down at an empty table "So what are you here for?" My counterpart asked Nate reached for something in his pocket bringing out pages

"These, that purple guy said he would give me the way to find whatever is on these pages if I win that tournament"

"What is supposed to be on it?"

"A Treasure that could make me rich... and I just realized you would probably want the treasure for yourself"

"That depends on the treasure if its just for money that you can keep it"

"Really sweet you're the easiest rival I had to deal with"

"I said if it was just money" "Good Point, so what about you?"

"Bored I guess" he lied "yeah right and... oh crap."

"What?" "Its that squirrel guy" I turned around expecting to see that guy with green but was surprised to see a raccoon hanging out with a hippo and a turtle.

"That.. is a raccoon" "but what about his bushy tail?" "yeah but its still a raccoon, I don't think squirrels have rings on their tail"

"Fine just don't tell him I have these" He said as he put away the pages "Why?" "They Kinda, sorta , maybe fell into my friends hands as I watched"

"So you stole them?" "No they fell into my friends hands, that friend just happens to look like me"

"Gotcha" "You still haven't told me why you're here"

"Fine, to stop guys from getting much power or at least guys like me" He stated as he his hands sparked with blue lightning "Oh, cool, I guess I definitely lose if there are more guys like you."

"I wouldn't count on it" a familiar voice boomed in "Seeing as people like you Cole would have an advantage in a real fight I've everyone's powers near the same level of strength by toning down some powers and making others stronger. I'll let you all get used to them by putting on a false tournament, then once that one is finished it will start the real tournament with the real prize, until I say the tournament starts I say you all should start training with these other All-stars. Before I leave call me the Polygon Man not purple guy." "I'll try not to Purple guy" Nate stated, earning him self a annoyed look from the Polygon Man before he teleported out of the room. "think I made him mad" Nate asked "Probably just hope he does use magical powers to kill" "Thanks for that now I'm not as worried as I was before" He replied sarcastically.

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 2 I'm happy with it for the most part and the chapter will** **finally have an All-stars fight scene in stead of an inFamous one and I might start the fake tournament in like a 2 or 3 I guess I don't exactly have this entire story planned out but I try my best to make Enjoyable. Also for later I know that there might be some spelling or grammar problems and I will most likely fix the spelling but I'll work on that later until next later.**


End file.
